fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hinoka
Hinoka (ヒノカ) is a main and playable character of the Birthright and Revelation routes in Fire Emblem Fates. She is the second eldest child of the Hoshido royal family. She is voiced by Kaori Nazuka in the Japanese version. Profile Hinoka is the second child of five in the Hoshidan royal family. She originally had another sibling, the Avatar. However, Hinoka lost this sibling when they were kidnapped as an infant and raised in Nohr. Feeling helpless since she could not stop the kidnapping, she began training as a sky knight after the loss of her dear sibling. She has stated that she tried multiple times to infiltrate Nohr to rescue them herself, but was stopped by Ryoma and Mikoto every time. The other reason was because she once openly declared to Mikoto that she did not truly view her as her mother because they were not related by blood. Although she apologized for it, she deeply regretted saying it and trained harder as a self-imposed atonement. She has the service of Setsuna and Azama. When the Avatar returned to Hoshido after many years, Hinoka cried onto her long lost sibling, overjoyed to be reunited after so long. Her birthday is August 18. Birthright If the Avatar sides with Hoshido, Hinoka and her siblings will join the Avatar's army. In chapter 8, she reunites with the avatar along with her subordinates and is put aware of the situation. Conquest If the Avatar sides with Nohr, Hinoka and her siblings will fight the Avatar and the invading Nohrian forces. In Chapter 24, Hinoka prepares for the upcoming battle with the Avatar and their Nohrian allies, upset that they decided to join them instead. With her subordinates Azama and Setsuna, along with a group of Hoshidan soldiers, Hinoka uses the power of the Dragon's Vein to slow them down while her fliers attempt to overwhelm them. Despite using its power, it is not enough and she is eventually defeated by them. After the battle, she talks with the Avatar and is upset with their actions. Although the Avatar is told to execute her, they cannot and decide to spare her and her subordinates. However, before leaving, Camilla threatens Hinoka not to do anything that would hurt them, or she'll kill her for sure. She also reveals to her that Sakura and her group are still alive. After the Avatar and their Nohrian allies kill the demonic Takumi, she later appears with Sakura at Nohr's castle. After the war, she becomes Hoshido's next queen. Revelation In Chapter 16, Hinoka, along with Ryoma, Scarlet, Azama and Setsuna will join the Avatar at the start of the chapter. Personality Serious and unsophisticated, Hinoka is defined by a personality that detracts from the stereotype of reserved demureness that is commonly attributed to princesses; on the contrary, Hinoka's mannerisms are more aligned towards that of a natural warrior, replete with a spirit of courage and fearlessness. This spirit of Hinoka's is strongly complemented by her passionate sense of patriotism, one that compels her to personally take up arms in order to defend her homeland and its people from coming under harm. In this regard, she has the tendency to charge headlong into battle with wild abandon, often disregarding her personal safety and the objections of others as she does so. Hinoka's natural inclination to protect others is not without a cause; according to her supports with the Avatar, this primarily stems from a profound sense of anger and guilt directed towards herself for having failed to prevent their abduction by Nohr. It is through Hinoka's adamant desire to protect others that a softer side to her personality is simultaneously revealed; she is, at the core, selflessly compassionate, where she values the lives of others more than she does her own, no matter what their social class may be. This is especially evident in her supports with Azama, where, in spite of his protests, Hinoka desperately attempts to salvage the life of a fatally wounded soldier, unreservedly demanding him to lend his healing assistance to her. In-Game Base Stats |-|Birthright Chapter 6/8= |-|Revelation Chapter 16 - White Flame= As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 6 - The Descent to Darkness |-|All Difficulties= *In Guard Stance with Takumi, +2 Str/Skl/Spd Conquest Chapter 11 - The Rainbow Sage |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Conquest Chapter 24 - Princess Hinoka of Hoshido |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= * In Guard Stance with Oni Chieftain, +4 Str/Def Revelation Chapter 6 - Into The Ground |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |45% |55% |15% |50% |60% |60% |35% |60% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |45% |55% |25% |50% |60% |60% |35% |60% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Falcon Knight Class |45% |50% |15% |55% |60% |55% |35% |55% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Kinshi Knight Class Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= Avatar |baseclass= Varies |promotedclass1= Varies |promotedclass2= Varies}} |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Jakob * Hinata * Kaze * Azama * Silas * Saizo * Hayato * Kaden * Subaki * Leo (Revelation) * Xander (Revelation) Other Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Ryoma * Takumi * Azura * Sakura * Setsuna * Camilla (Revelation) * Hinoka's children Quotes My Castle Armory Goods * "From my experience, you can never have too many healing items on the battlefield." (Upon entering) * "Need anything else? Glad to help you as long as I'm on duty." (After backing from an option) Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Avatar's Birthday * "Congrats, congrats, and congrats again! I'm trying to make up for our years apart." * "Happy birthday." Level Up *"Nothing scares me now." (6+ stats up) *"Well done! Now to try even harder!" (4-5 stats up) *"Hrm, that was less than I was hoping." (0-1 stat up) Class Change *"Is this as tough a look as my last?" Confession Battle Quotes Dual Support * "Stay focused." * "No need to worry!" * "Let's have at it!" * "I see the enemy." Dual Strike * "I'll show you!" Dual Guard Critical/Skill * "You're not ready for this!" * "Clear the way!" Defeated Enemy * "A good effort." * "Victory is mine!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "I need to get stronger." Defeated by Enemy * "I refuse to... accept... this..." Death/Retreat Quote Trivia *Hinoka placed 6th most popular female in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. *Hinoka's artwork depicts her wielding a Steel Naginata. *According to the Making of Fire Emblem 25th Anniversary Book, Kozaki had Hinoka’s image ready earlier than Camilla’s, as he has taken a real liking for her concept: a straightforward and determined woman. As he wanted to make her different from the earlier Pegasus Knights, Kozaki made Hinoka to have an image of a somewhat stoic hero. **However, Hinoka did not exist in the original story draft that was written by Kibayashi. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters